


Hold tight.

by Posnomas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, Kinda?, M/M, Serious Injuries, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas
Summary: Mute gets shot after getting ambushed and Smoke takes the situation like a champ even though he thought he fucked up.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Hold tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like in 1 day lmao.

“Targets eliminated.’’ Mute announced through his radio to Smoke, who was in the next room. “Any casualties?” Mute asked, since Smoke didn’t copy.

A bang.

“No more casualties, but keep your eyes open, we got ambushed, so I don’t think these are the only ones around.” Smoke warned, walking towards Mute with his submachine gun pointing at the floor.

“Jager radioed, they’re on their way.’’ Mute said as he peeked over a window spotting more hostiles outside their location, they were still trapped. “Multiple hostiles, 12 o’clock.’’ 

“Don’t open fire, we’re outnumbered.’’ Smoke indicated as he peeked himself through the window, analyzing more possibilities. Mute had to obey, Smoke was still his superior after all.

“What do we do? we don’t have many options.’’ Mute started, lowering his voice of course.”We step outside, we’re going to get shot, we stay, they’ll find our location soon enough.’’ Mute said as he waited for an answer from his superior.

“So we stay, we’ll buy more time that way, I still have a canister left, that can hold them back if necessary, don’t worry, they’ll be here just in time ‘’We still have plenty of ammo.’’

“Someone is approaching the front door, they’re not alone.’’ Mute was the closest to the door, he just glared a gaze at Smoke through his goggles, ready to take down whoever was willing to step inside. Smoke nodded, getting into position.

The door creaked, someone stepped in, peeking their head first to look around, apparently, the place was empty, so they confidently slit their whole body inside. That was Mute’s call to enter the scene. Quiet enough, he wrapped arms around the intruder’s neck, making them rustle around trying to escape his choking grip, their companion was alerted by the rustling the intruder did so they entered too, finding the same empty room apparently, echoing their friend’s name, now, that was Smoke’s call to interfere.

This second intruder was bigger and heavier than Smoke, and by a lot. The white mask landed over Smoke’s body as Smoke tried to choke him to death, but instead the intruder made him wheeze, making Smoke loosen the grip around his neck just enough to let him suck in a little air to fight back his restrainer.

Mute quickly realized Smoke was having trouble when he heard the second intruder whine angrily. Mute hugged his prey harder than before, killing them. Only when the hands that were trying to pull off his grip slid off, confirming he was dead, he let go of the body and stood up to help Smoke.

“Mute! Back off! He’s armed!’’ Smoke warned his approaching teammate as he won back the deathly grip on the intruder’s neck.

Another bang.

Smoke jolted, alarmed by the loud roar the gunshot made. He strained the intruder even harder, making their neck snap due to the force Smoke applied.

Mute was standing still, frozen, gazing his look over Smoke, a hand on his abdomen, right below his vest, Mute’s hand started soaking in red, the tips of his gloves that were white turned crimson red, all of them, and then he dropped to the floor, getting caught immediately by Smoke.

“Hang on mate, press down as hard as you can.’’ Smoke indicated as he pulled his teammate to cover, they’ve been spotted, white masks screaming from outside the building threatening to open fire.

Smoke pulled Mute’s heavy ass from the collar of his vest towards some metal barrels filled with sand for cover, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

“Kay’ sweetie, look at me, I need you to stay awake, don’t try to close your eyes.’’ Smoke said calmly as he removed the vest from off Mute, revealing his uniform with a big stain of blood on the side of his stomach. Smoke pulled up the shirt and used his hands to created pressure over the wound. Hard clinging of metal could be heard in front of them, indeed they were getting shot at.

“Where the hell are you! Mute’s down and bleeding out fast! I need you here now!’’ Smoke screamed over the radio, Jager answered they were just minutes away and passed him over to Doc.

“What happened? where’s the wound?’’ Doc asked.

‘’Mark’s been shot, down, near his hip.’’ James stopped talking and leaned his head over the engineer’s chest, then talked again through the radio.’’ No liquid in his lungs, but bleeding out fast, bullet still inside him.’’

Mute moaned in pain, he threw his head back and placed his hands over Smoke’s, begging for him to stop the pain.

“Tell me if you feel, Mark.’’ Smoke ran a finger down his left leg, a nod. “Good, now the other.’’ Smoke ran another finger on the right leg now, getting another nod. “Feeling in both his legs.’’ Smoke announced to Doc through the radio. “ I think it brushed his gonadal vessel.’’ Smoke carefully palmed the younger’s abdomen, getting painful moans from Mark as a response. “ His abdomen’s filling with blood.’’

‘’Try and create a plug, that will hold it together for now, we’re just landing, hold on.’’ And the radio went silent. The chopper could be heard from afar.

‘’Hear that Markie Mark? you’re going to be just fine luv, tis’ but a scratch, innit?’’ His hand pressed over the wound as if he had placed an anvil over Mute. With his free hand, he started ripping a piece of cloth off Mute’s shirt to use it as a plug. 

"You might want to bite down on something, it's gonna hurt like a bitch. "Smoke helped pull of Mute’s mask and Mark immediately tried to reach with his mouth for the collar of his shirt to bite down, but he couldn't reach it, he was too soggy to even tilt his head down. James heard huffing from Mark as he was unable to bite down on his clothes. "Come on, bite on my shoulder, you're gonna have to." James offered his shoulder and brought it closer to Mark as he worked on his wound. Mark carelessly placed his teeth over the clothed shoulder and closed shut his eyes, ready to let the pain in. "Ready?" A nod. "Okay, here it goes." James started pushing in the piece of cloth inside the wound to create a sort of plug to momentarily stop the bleeding. Mark started to gradually bite harder and harder as James stuffed his wound, eventually, he tore James' uniform and drew a string of blood that started running down his arm, James just simply huffed, ignoring the hard bite on his shoulder.

“Geez luv, remind me not to ever let you blow me.’’ 

Mark just smiled at the stupid comment Smoke did, always finding humor even in the worst situation.

Now they just had to wait. Smoke sat down, bringing the engineer near him, resting his body over his lap, carefully making sure there was still pressure over the wound.

Mute started panting like an old dog, he was starting to blackout slowly, he had lost so much blood it was just about time he started blurring out of reality, Smoke couldn’t do much but to hold him tight. 

“Aye, aye,’’ Smoke snapped his fingers in front of Mute, gaining his attention momentarily. "I need you to stay with me Markie, they are almost here, come on, you’re doing too much of a drama for a scratch!’’ Smoke tried to soften the situation as always, Mark just smiled at the funny commentary, making his best to keep himself conscious to hear what other funny things Smoke had left to say, but he couldn’t, his eyes were heavier than anything else in his body. Mark shut his eyes closed, he couldn’t keep them open, he was too tired, he heard Smoke’s voice so muffled he’d swear he was under a pillow, and then, he felt something soft pressing his forehead and more muffled words, _‘Don’t leave me yet luv! come on, nerd! we’re almost there.’_ and the last thing he heard before going out, a soft cry, muffled by a mask.

“Marky?” Smoke gave a few slaps over the man’s cheeks, he mumbled and babbled, he wasn’t okay. 

His radio activated, they were here. “Smoke! move out! we cleared the path, be quick!” Jager screamed over the radio with his characteristic german accent. “Roger.” Smoke replied, he kneeled towards Mute and picked him up, god he was heavy. Carrying the engineer like a princess, Smoke stepped out of the building jogging with Mute’s unconscious body towards the chopper, Doc, Sledge and Jager were waiting for them.

“He’s unconscious, probably lost a litter by now.” Smoke informed as Sledge assisted him to jump in the chopper with Mute’s body. Smoke placed Mute’s body over a table where Doc was waiting. He helped undress Mute, leaving the man just in boxers, and his wound completely exposed. There was a lot of blood leaking from his clothes and the table started soaking in red too. “I’ll handle the rest, James, you did a good job.’’ Doc said as he connected an IV on Mark’s arm. 

James took a seat near Seamus, he stared at his hands, his gloves soaked in his friend’s blood. A big hand settled on his shoulder, Seamus. “He’s going to be okay, lad, he’s in good hands now.’’ Seamus padded James’ back a few times before putting his arm away. James wanted to die, how could he ever let this happen? Mike is going to kill him, even if everything turns out fine, Mike is going to hang his ass, Mark is kind of his favorite right now.

James avoided looking at Doc and his patient, he couldn’t stand it, he wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn’t, he isn’t allowed to, he's trained not to cry. 

“I’ve clamped the vessel, took out the bullet and drained his abdominal cavity, but he will need surgery to repair the vessel.’’ Doc informed everyone on board. “We must hurry, he’ll need a blood transfusion and I can’t keep that vessel clamped for too long.’’ Doc informed Jager, pressuring him into hurrying. “We’re minutes away, Gus, we’ll make it in time.” That was indeed true, the military hospital could be seen from the windows of the chopper.

It just broke James’ heart to see his friend, _the guy he liked,_ intubated, tools and tubes sticking out of his wounds as they rushed him inside the hospital. James rushed inside the base, stepping inside the bathrooms to furiously wash off his shaky hands soaked in his beloved friend's blood on the sink, staining it pink and making it smell like iron. He took off his gear, shoved it away and entered a shower stall. The water was steaming hot, it burned over the bite Mark left on his shoulder and on his sensitive neck scar. James stood in the shower for quite a while, the skin on his hands had already wrinkled. 

His skin was all pink and sensitive because of the shower. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans before stepping into his shared room and jumping on his bed bunk. James kept himself awake the whole night, he couldn't just sleep, Mark’s painful whines were stuck in his head as gum stuck in hair. The only thing he could do is wait. Seamus tried to cheer him up by bringing him some orange juice, James accepted it, took a single sip, and left the juice box aside, he wasn’t hungry at all.

It was about time, James steeled himself and walked into Mark’s room, he was peacefully sleeping, he needed rest.

James sat down by his side, grabbed his hand, crossed their fingers together, and stared at the floor, getting lost in his thoughts. James couldn’t help letting out quiet tears, soaking his pants and hands. He was all shaky and anxious even though Doc told him Mark was completely fine and will likely recover quickly, he just needed a lot of rest and would probably sleep one or even two whole days.

James looked over Mark’s sleeping face, he looked calm as he usually was, he looked cute. James printed a kiss over his forehead and made sure he was cozy before leaving his room, reminding himself ‘He’s fine, everything's alright…’’

James went back to his dorm, Mike was inside already, arms crossed and a blank face, nice.

“I heard what happened.” Mike said seriously. Great, here we go again.

“I’m- I'm sorry, I lost control of the situation and, and- it's my fault this happened.” James started excusing himself. “Just, just suspend me already, tell Harry.” James cried out.

“Are you kidding me, Porter? you took the situation like a champ, I’m proud of you, your actions saved a life back there, y’know? Gustave told me.’’ Mike padded James’ shoulder firmly as he walked towards the door. “I didn’t expect less from you, P. Good job.’’ Mike slammed the door shut, leaving James all by himself. The chemist just rolled himself in a burrito of bed sheets, ready to sleep, even though it was high noon.


End file.
